


Di ossa che scricchiolano più del solito e fughe mal riuscite

by MickeyMouse99



Series: "Ma Sono Fratelli" Bingo Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Hunter Retirement, Old Age
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo anni di lotta al sovrannaturale per i Winchester è giunta l'ora di lottare contro la vecchiaia.<br/>Presto capiranno che è una battaglia persa e, anche se non senza qualche protesta, decidono di passare gli ultimi anni delle loro vite in casa di riposo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di ossa che scricchiolano più del solito e fughe mal riuscite

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic partecipa alla Gen Bingo Challenge "Ma Sono Fratelli" con il prompt 70 "Casa di Riposo".

All'inizio era stata dura arrendersi, sopratutto per Dean: l'energia della gioventù li stava palesemente pian piano abbandonando, eppure quando Sam provava a tirare fuori un opuscolo o solo nominava qualcosa di simile a “casa di riposo”, il fratello più grande iniziava a sbraitare dicendo che lui stava benissimo e che non aveva bisogno di nessun tipo di assistenza. Sam poteva giurare di sentirlo spesso finire la conversazione borbottando qualcosa di simile a _“il mondo ha ancora bisogno di me”_.

Finché arrivò un venerdì nel quale le loro ossa scricchiolarono più del solito, i loro muscoli dolerono più del solito e la stanchezza si fece sentire più del solito... in una giornata in cui tutto sembrava essere _“più del solito”_ , Dean fece uno sforzo faticoso più del solito che lo fece star male più del solito e fece arrabbiare Sam più del solito.

In sintesi Dean ebbe un infarto mentre stava cercando, in un momento di noia, di spostare un mobile nel bunker; la fortuna volle che Sam fosse accanto a lui ed ebbe la prontezza di portarlo subito al più vicino ospedale.

Da quel momento il più piccolo fu irremovibile: loro due avrebbero cambiato vita radicalmente oppure, se il fratello più grande avesse voluto continuare ad essere un cacciatore, avrebbe dovuto attenersi ad una ferrea dieta ed uno schema di esercizi quotidiani. Così, dopo una lunga discussione finita con un _“io la dieta da coniglio non la faccio”_ , i fratelli Winchester si ritrovarono davanti all'entrata di un ospizio, pronti ad essere i nuovi ospiti della “Blue House - Case di Riposo”.

I primi mesi Dean aveva cercato di scappare da quello che lui chiamava _“Il mio personale inferno in pantofole”_ , ma il giorno in cui la sua schiena si bloccò mentre cercava di uscire dalla finestra, anche lui dovette finalmente arrendersi alla vecchiaia.

Lì i fratelli passavano quasi tutte le giornate assieme: la mattina Sam li costringeva ad uscire a fare una passeggiata nell'immenso giardino della villa, mentre i pomeriggi li trascorrevano leggendo, giocando a qualche gioco di società o guardando la televisione. Il martedì ed il venerdì sera erano rigorosamente dedicati al bingo, dal loro arrivo Dean non ne aveva saltata una ed aveva praticamente obbligato il fratello ad accompagnarlo. Qualche volta di notte, dopo essere riusciti a sottrarre il necessario, i due si divertivano a convocare Crowley o Castiel per chiacchierare e restare informati su cosa stava accadendo nel mondo sovrannaturale, perché in fondo non avrebbero mai abbandonato del tutto.

Il momento preferito dei fratelli era sicuramente il tramonto: ogni sera entrambi si allontanavano nel parco, si sedevano sulla panchina con la miglior vista ed osservavano pazienti il calar del sole. Molte volte senza scambiare una parola. Le infermiere avevano presto capito che non importava se quel magico momento coincidesse o meno con la cena, loro due sarebbero rimasti fuori a godersi il panorama fino alla fine e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a farli rientrare.

La notte, prima di andare a dormire, si salutavano davanti alle porte delle loro stanze con un semplice “Buonanotte Dean” e “Buonanotte Sam”.

Nel sonno ogni tanto tornavano giovani, ai tempi in cui pensavano che nessuno li avrebbe mai fermati e che avrebbero sconfitto ogni male sulla terra.

Ad un certo punto avevano finalmente capito che vecchi o giovani, cacciatori o meno, loro due sarebbero sempre rimasti Sam e Dean Winchester, i migliori fratelli del mondo pronti a fare tutto per l'altro.

Anche trasferirsi in un una noiosissima casa di riposo.


End file.
